The goal of the Large Scale T Cell Epitope Discovery program is to establish and support several highly interactive, multi-disciplinary teams focused on large scale discovery of T cell epitopes associated with microorganisms responsible for emerging and re-emerging infectious diseases and potential agents of bioterrorism and their toxins. The discovery and validation of novel T cell epitopes will facilitate the design and development of vaccines; improved immune-based therapeutics; and diagnostic tools for the prevention, treatment and detection of such infections, by providing critical information needed to select MHC-peptide or other MHC-ligand complexes that induce T cell activation for the generation and maintenance of protective immunity.